1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch display device and a control method for the touch display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many touch display devices, such as smart phones and portable computers, are arranged with a plurality of touch keys with functions such as a menu key, a home key, and a return key at a side. When the touch display device is held in a vertical display orientation, the touch keys are conveniently located for a user. However, when the touch screen is rotated to a horizontal display orientation, the touch keys are less convenient and possibly inaccessible for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to overcome the above described shortcoming.